


Neverland Hospital

by nothingeverlost



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doctor named Wendy, a man named Peter and lost children that might never have the chance to grow up.</p><p>Welcome to the oncology ward of Neverland Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T-Rex

"Oh, are we playing a new game?" Peter crouched in the doorway next to Michael, who was holding onto the doorframe and not moving.

"If we don’t move they can’t see us," Michael explained in a whisper. he wore a scarf, like always; this one was cupcakes. His grandma made them for him, and there was a new one each week. It was better than having hair, according to Michael, whose bald head shone under the florescent lights.

"That’s t-rex, not doctors." From his bed John repeated the same argument he’d used a dozen times already. "You shouldn’t encourage him, Mr. Pan. He thinks he can hide from his treatment."

"It’s Peter." John, the oldest child on the ward, was far too solemn for his age. Peter had never seen him smile, and that was something he was working on fixing. "And I think a t-rex is an awesome idea. Let’s make one that eats cancer." 

He picked up a piece of paper, not caring about the writing on one side as long as there was a clean side. He always carried a pen in his pocket. ”How long are the arms, Michael?”

"Really short. Like he can’t even clap his hands." Peter nodded, bending over the sketch. By the time he was done Michael was standing next to his chair and John was kneeling on the end of the bed to get a better look.

"His teeth are too big," John pointed out.

"All the better to gobble up cancer cells, don’t you think?" Peter scribbled his signature and held out the drawing to Michael. "Think this might help when you go for your treatment?"

"He’s going to go nom nom nom on all the bad cells." Michael held up the picture and flashed his teeth as he pretended to bite at the air.

It was a tiny victory.


	2. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was glitter everywhere.

There was glitter everywhere. Wendy only left for a few minutes, but by the time she got back the art room was raining glitter. They’d be cleaning for a week.

Of course Peter Pan was there. ”Crowns need to really sparkle, don’t you think?” 

Michael was laughing as he played with a plastic sword, insisting that an invisible crowd bowed to him. John was muttering about a child’s birthday party throwing up on his head, but he’d left the crown on. Anytime he acted like a child, even if it was only for a moment, it was a victory against the cancer that had made him grow up too fast.

"I could make a crown with real diamonds and rubies." Lily wore a crown of orange construction paper and silver glitter and a silk robe worth more than Wendy made in a month. She was busy making a crown for Isabel, who was more interested in gesturing at her big brother. She had a bell in one hand, which she rung in her own approximation of speech.

"You’re right, TInk. Doc Wendy needs one too." Peter had a crown of blue, which be presented to her as if she were royalty.

"I think you mean queen Wendy." They were meant to be having therapy, but it could wait. Cleaning up glitter could wait too. "I think this calls for a royal parade."

She let Michael lead. Lily had the royal wave down pat as they walked the corridors of the oncology wing. Peter followed up at the end, his sister riding piggy back.

By the time they returned to the art room Peter was making plans to do something with fudge.


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tink's birthday

Isobel’s room has become a mermaid’s grotto. Strands of seashells hang from the ceiling and in the middle of the floor is a kiddie pool filled with water. A toy wind up frog is kicking his way in lopsided circles and a trio of ducks float along. There’s a bubble machine in the corner and Peter’s covered the lights with blue plastic wrap that’s given everything a strange under the water feel. The soundtrack to Little Mermaid is playing.

Isobel has a dress that looks like a mermaid, the skirt shinning like scales. Peter is wearing swimming trunks in a vivid Hawaiian print and walking around the room awkwardly in swimming flippers.

Isobel Pan is giggling, and because of that Wendy’s not going to mention that there’s at least ten different hospital rules being violated at the moment.  
"Well, I think we’re skipping therapy today." Lily is sitting next to Isobel’s bed. Michael is trying to get two rubber ducks to swim straight at each other, while John is explaining why it’s not going to work. Jane is popping bubbles when they’re low enough to catch.

"We could skip therapy every day. Think of how much time we’d have for internet shopping. Some of us could use new things to wear.” Lily is looking right at her, and Wendy’s never been judged more by a twelve year old.

"We’ll move group to tomorrow." There was no point addressing Lily’s comment.

"But I like group, especially when we get to do art." Michael was her most enthusiastic patient. "Or that time we used the darts with suction cups. We should do that again."

"If there’s no group therapy you could stay for the party. We’re about to play pin the crocodile on the pirate." Peter points out the pirate drawn on posterboard. She’s seen Peter’s doodles often enough to know that he’s the one that drew the fearsome looking pirate with one hand and a hat too big for his head. Taped to the wall is an assortment of crocodiles in different shapes and colors.

"Only if it’s alright with the birthday girl." 

"What do you say, Tink?" Peter asks. A head nod makes it clear that it’s a yes, and Wendy steps into the room.

Somehow she ends up with a chocolate handprint on her lab coat, a mermaid drawn on her arm in permanent marker, and strand of beads around her neck before the party is over.


	4. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michael meet

There was a ghost in the hallway. Unfortunately for the ghost he wasn’t transparent, and seemed to manage to run into the wall a few times. Eyeholes would have been a good idea.

"Hey buddy." When the ghost was about to run into him Peter crouched down. "This is a pretty cool costume."

"I hid my sheets when they made up my bed new. Now I can hide from everyone." It was a boy, that much Peter could tell, and probably not that much younger than his sister judging on size,

"Why are you hiding?" he asked. "Won’t people miss you if they can’t see you?"

"I’m practicing being invisible."   
"Being invisible would be a pretty cool superpower. You could tap bad guys on the shoulder and when they turned around all they would see was their own shadow. Hey, that’s a good idea for a super hero. The Shadow. How about if we go to the art room and I’ll draw you a picture," Peter suggested. Tink was napping and he had time to burn before she woke up. he couldn’t leave the hospital without saying goodbye.

"I have a shadow." The ghost nodded his head.

"I could see it better if you came out from under the sheet." It probably wasn’t a good idea for any kid to run into walls repeatedly, but especially not one that was in the pediatric oncology ward.

"Nu-uh." The ghost shook his head vigorously enough that the whole sheet twisted around him.

"How come?"

“‘Cause my head is shiny and I don’t want nobody to see it,” was the emphatic answer.

"Shiny?"

"Since all my hair fell out it’s too shiny."

Peter hadn’t been around the ward long enough; it was still so foreign to him, seeing these things that kids shouldn’t have to deal with. He should have understood without having to ask. He was an idiot. ”I think I might have an idea that’s better than being a ghost.”

"A shadow?"

"Nope. A pirate." Thankfully he had a red scarf in his pocket, one that he’d stuffed in their when TInk had been done with it. "Can I show you?"

"Will you draw me a picture like you said?"

"I promise." He had enough practice tying bows for his sister than managing to tie the scarf wasn’t too hard, even if he hand to hide under a sheet to do it. 

"I’m a real pirate," the boy giggled when Peter held him up to a mirror. "Arggggg. I’m Captain Michael."

"First mate Peter at your service," Peter said with his best bow. He was almost as glad to see the sheet ignored on the floor as he was the smile on the boy’s face. "Let’s go find some paper and i’ll draw you a parrot four your shoulder."


End file.
